3rd Gen Fire Dragon
by PaperFox19
Summary: Makarov turns Natsu into a 3rd Gen dragon slayer by giving him the ice dragon lacrima. This is before the 7 year time skip slight Alternate Universe. Yaoi Harem, Apart of my anti uke club, rare pairing/lonely boys club, harem club Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dub Con Top Natsu AU

Pairing: Natsu/Gray/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, rare pairing/lonely boys club, harem club

Do not read if you do not like

3rd Gen Fire Dragon

Makarov turns Natsu into a 3rd Gen dragon slayer by giving him the ice dragon lacrima. This is before the 7 year time skip slight Alternate Universe. Yaoi Harem

Chap 1 3rd Gen Slayer Natsu

Makarov had heard rumors of infusing dragon lacrima into dragon slayers he didn't think it was possible, but if it was it meant that dangerous slayers could be born, that would want to hurt the original slayers and the pseudo dragon slayers like Laxus. Laxus he didn't have to worry about the boy was strong, arrogant but strong, but Natsu was young if one could be made he would have to try.

He had acquired the ice dragon lacrima and was saving in case it was needed, he decided Natsu would be the one to use it, it would make him into an incredible dragon slayer. He approached Natsu and asked the boy if he'd like to get stronger. Natsu was very enthusiastic about it.

The lacrima was very painful to infuse into the boy his dragon magic swirled and mixed together until the lacrima was fully infused into him. Natsu panted and gave a thumbs up. "Feelin' good."

With one hand he created fire with his other he coated it in ice. "Wow so cool!" Makarov set Gray up with Natsu to help him learn how to control his new found ice based magic. The older male never thought things would heat up between them.

After years of fighting and brawling and training Makarov discovered the two had ended up into an intimate relationship.

-x-x-x-

Natsu age appearance 16 had Gray pinned beneath him, they had been sparring for a few hours that day and had worked up quite a sweat. Gray had ended up stripping out of his clothes by accident and before he realized it he was naked and fighting Natsu. Natsu didn't know what it was, weather it was the ice mage's musk or it was the fact he was naked but he had seen Gray naked often enough he didn't know but seeing Gray right now had him excited.

Gray groaned as Natsu pinned him down. His eyes flashed gold and it had Gray's blood rushing south. "Natsu what are you doing?" Gray moaned and Natsu growled low in his throat grinding his clothed arousal next to Gray's naked manhood.

"I think you know what I'm doing Gray and I think you want it to." Natsu said and licked the male's neck. Gray groaned and arched his back grinding against the dragon slayer. Natsu growled and his hands became coated in ice making ice claws, he made a bed of ice beneath Gray. Gray moaned and bucked against the warmth Natsu created. "Fuck Natsu!" Gray moaned and Natsu placed hot kisses down the ice mage's body getting closer and closer to Gray's aching arousal.

Natsu licked Gray's sweaty body loving the taste of the ice mage. "Natsu please…" Gray moaned bucking his hips. Natsu licked his lips and stared at Gray's sexy body, his skin was flushed and his cock was leaking pre cum.

"Do you want me to stop?" Natsu asked and Gray whipped his head back and forth.

"No I want you to stop teasing me." Gray moaned and Natsu smirked at him. He started to strip off his clothing and Natsu's huge tool sprang into the air the thing pulse and produced a lot of heat. Natsu slid his length along Gray's cock the raven haired male moaning he dug his nails into Natsu's back the slayers durable body accepting the assault. "Do you want me to suck you take you into my mouth and suck down your release?" Natsu purred grinding his dick against Gray.

"Oh kami yes!" Gray moaned. The dragon slayer licked down Gray's body again this time leaving a trail of warm saliva down Gray's body. Gray was clean shaven completely bare. Natsu kissed his hairless crotch before kissing up Gray's hard length. "Natsu!" Gray moaned.

Natsu took Gray's cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. Gray writhed in pleasure as Natsu's warm mouth worked his aching arousal. "Oh Kami Natsu so hot so good I love it so good!" Gray moaned and Natsu growled around his length sending the most pleasing vibrations through Gray's cock. The dragon slayer licked and sucked Gray's manhood enjoying every moan he earned from the other male.

Gray felt his release wash over him, he moaned Natsu's name as he sprayed his cum deep into Natsu's mouth. Natsu drank Gray down and licked his lips. "You taste yummy Gray, almost as nice as eating your ice." Gray shivered, Natsu was able to eat Ice as well as Fire and both gave him intense energy.

Natsu spat into his hand and lubed his dick. "Shall we move onto the main course?" Natsu asked, and Gray nodded his head.

Makarov didn't to watch leaving the two to their blooming love. Gray and Natsu were an open couple from that day on. In fact their love was so intense and famous it was featured in Sorcerer Magazine. Natsu and Gray were named the hottest couple. Natsu and Gray were on a team which helped hide the fact Natsu was a third gen dragon slayer.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group Exhi

Pairing:Natsu/Gray

Do not read if you do not like

3rd Gen Fire Dragon

Chap 2 Hot Couple

Lucy squealed as she looked at a page from Sorcerer Magazine. It was a pic of the guild's hottest couple Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Natsu was lighting a candle with the tip of his tongue, Natsu was clothed but Gray was naked, red wax dripped onto his body and Gray was flushed. He was looking at Natsu lovingly a blush staining his cheeks. Natsu's other hand blocked the view to Gray's intimate parts. "Oh wow these two are so hot I wonder if they're really together or if it's just a pose." She looked over a review of the guild for that week and chuckled at all the trouble that had been going on.

"I so want to join Fairy Tail it would be great." She heard a commotion and saw a bunch of girls swarming a man. The moment Lucy looked at him she felt something grip her heart. "Oh my, my heart it's pounding."

"Igneel!" Natsu burst in disrupting the magic effecting Lucy. Happy was riding on his shoulders and Gray was not far behind the ice mage was only in a pair of boxers. "Hey you're not Igneel." Natsu said and turned to leave.

"Sorry Natsu guess this lead was a bust, but don't worry you'll find Igneel someday." Gray said patting his lover's shoulder. Natsu pulled Gray into a warm hug. "Thanks Gray that means so much." The magic the man had cast was broken as the girls watched the intimate display between the two males. On further inspection the girls saw Gray's body was marked with lots of love bites. The girls squealed and swayed in the scene.

Bora got pissed that his magic was disrupted. "Hey you two losers get lost." The girls turned on him in a flash and hit him hard sending him flying.

"Girls are scary let's run." Natsu said and he and Gray made a break for it. Lucy helped them escape by pulling them down an alley out of sight from the mob of fan girls.

Lucy thanked them for saving her from Bora, and treated them to dinner. Natsu, Gray and Happy dug in eating a large amount of food. Gray grabbed an apple and froze it solid. "Here love." Gray tossed the apple and Natsu swallowed it whole.

"Delicious as always koi." Natsu said and kissed Gray and the two began a tongue dance right in front of everyone in the restaurant. The dragon slayers hand snaked around Gray's body and palmed the arousal in his boxers. Gray moaned into Natsu's mouth.

"Wow you two really are a hot couple." Lucy said breaking them out of the lustful daze, Natsu continued to rub Gray's arousal through the boxers. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead." Natsu said and Gray leaned onto Natsu's shoulder.

"I've seen your guy's pictures in Sorcerer Magazine a lot and I've noticed Gray is always naked with you covering him up a bit while you're fully dressed. So, why are you the one fully clothed and Gray is always naked?"

"That's because he's too sexy for his own damn good. He's got a lot of males in the guild wanting him, and I don't need to deal with unnecessary love rivals that couldn't even handle Natsu if they tried." Gray arched his back as Natsu squeezed his dick and Gray lost it cumming into his boxers. Lucy blushed.

"Gray is willing to share me if the male is strong, and we have a strong connection. He doesn't like it when random guys try to flirt with me." Natsu said pulling Gray into his lap. "He's very cute when he's jealous. He told me to remain in clothes during those photo shoots, even though his sexy ass is shown off for the world to see, he loves to show off my love bites on him." Natsu nibbled on his ear having Gray moan hotly. One warm hand pinched one of Gray's nipples. "He's my sexy little ice bitch."

"Fuck Natsu!" Gray moaned and came again his cum overflowing and spilling down his legs. The men in the restaurant passed out from nosebleeds. Lucy thought she was gonna die from the intense action going on in front of her.

"Well thanks for before I'll pay for your meal." Lucy paid for the meal and left. Natsu grinned and Gray cuddled against Natsu. "Fuck Natsu that was so intense." Gray moaned and licked his lover's neck. Gray got serious and looked at his lover's eyes. "But you saw that weird guy's magic he's using illegal magic."

"I saw; shall we take him out together?" Natsu said and Gray nodded. "He may be worth something if we take him in, guess this trip won't be a total loss."

"Aye!" Natsu, Gray and Happy finished eating and left to get Bora.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Fetish Exhib

Pairing: Natsu/Gray/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Fire N Ice Rage of the Dragon

A little digging and they found out that Bora was posing as a Fairy Tail wizard to draw in females. This pissed Natsu and Gray off big time. No one disgraced the name of Fairy Tail and gets away with it.

Lucy had but tracked down by Bora and was tricked into coming to his ship. The other girls were already drugged and she was stripped of her keys.

Natsu and Gray made it to the docks. "Ice Dragon Claw!" Natsu struck the water and froze the bay solid in ice; trapping the ship in thick ice and Natsu did it just in time as Lucy's keys flew out the window and landed safely on the ice.

"Beautiful work love, now it's my turn. Ice Make Cannon." Gray fired from afar blasting the ship with massive bullets of ice.

"Keep it up, Gray I'm gonna kick that Bora-bastards ass." Natsu's feet became ice like claws and he ran across the ice in incredible speeds, reaching the ship he dispelled his ice dragon claws and summoned his fire dragon talons. Bora's men were no match for powerful flames.

Between Natsu's attacks and Gray's cannon fire the ship wouldn't be standing much longer. Happy dove in and rescued Lucy. "Lucy the cavalry is here." The blue cat shouted and Lucy grabbed Happy's paw and Happy carried Lucy out of harm's way.

"Not so fast." Purplish fire formed at Bora's feet and he flew after Happy only to be punched by Natsu and sent flying back into the deck of his ship. "You little brat do you know who I am. I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail!" Bora shouted.

"Oh really well I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail and I've never seen your lousy ass before." Natsu said showing off the fairy tail mark.

'Oh shit it's a real fairy tail wizard, damn it who cares!' Bora thought and sent a massive wave of flames at Natsu. Natsu devoured the flames with ease.

"Wow your flame is rank and you call yourself a fire wizard." Natsu said and wiped his chin. "Oh well a meal is a meal." He slammed his fists together creating a magic seal. His cheeks puffed up and filled with fire. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A torrent of flames swept up Bora and his men and sent them, badly burned, flying off the ship.

Lucy got her keys back, and she was talking to Natsu about joining Fairy Tail. Her distraction gave Bora enough time to combine his fire magic with his sleep magic. "Eat this dragon slayer!"

"Ice Hammer." Gray made an ice hammer and smashed Bora and he smashed him through the ice into the freezing waters below.

Gray was buck naked as he walked on the ice to his lover. "Really Natsu; you should be more careful?"

Natsu grinned and pulled his naked lover into a warm embrace. "I love having you by my side, it lets me know I can go as wild as possible and you'll always be here." The two start making out and Lucy blushes.

The two get hot and heavy making Lucy very uncomfortable while Happy grins. "They liiiiike each other."

Natsu kisses Gray's neck and begins pumping his aching arousal. "Ohh Natsu!"

"Ok! Enough already!" Lucy shouts feeling very uncomfortable.

"Really if this gets your panties in a bunch you'll never make it in Fairy Tail." Gray says and Lucy freezes.

"You mean I get to join Fairy Tail?!" Natsu and Gray look at each other and nod.

Lucy jumps for joy and Natsu goes back to molesting Gray. A palace guard is passing by and sees Natsu molesting the ice mage out on the ice. He blows his whistle. "You there stop you are under arrest for public indecency."

"Whoops time to go." Natsu Gray and Happy run off followed by Lucy. The male's couldn't wait to get back to Fairy Tail.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Fetish Exhib

Pairing: Natsu/Gray/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Daily Battle the competition for Natsu's mark

The group makes it to Fairy Tail in record time. Lucy couldn't believe she was really here at Fairy Tail.

Gray growled and made a bat out of ice. "Ok let's do this!" The doors open and a group of men come running out. "Natsu become my mate!" The males shouted in unison Gray glared and started swinging his bat.

"You bastards get loss." Lot's of the guys went flying and Natsu walked past as the guys faced off against Gray. Lucy looked confused. Mira came out and smiled at her. "It's always like this." She says and gets Natsu a glass of fire.

Gray busts his ice bat knocking out 3 guys at once. "Ice Make Arrows." Gray fires a barrage of arrows defeating more males trying to compete for Natsu's mark.

Natsu watched the show finding it cute that Gray was so jealous. Not all these guys were Fairy Tail wizards mind you some were challengers from other guilds. Makarov made it so someone from another guild could compete after a small fee of course. Gray wasn't happy about that but the fee did keep some men away and the money went to the guild and Natsu did get a small cut of the profit, plus it was great practice taking on some of these newbs who thought they could win Natsu's mark.

While Gray took out the rest of the non guild men, Makarov approved Lucy for membership into Fairy Tail. The defeated Fairy Tail guild members took their seats and Natsu gave them a pat on the back. "Better luck next time guys."

It was down to Gray vs Elfman.

"Give it up Elfman Natsu is out of your league." Gray said preparing to attack.

"So you say but as a man I will not give up!" Elfman activated his take over magic and his right fist changed into a yeti like arm. Gray fired his Ice lance attack and Elfman blocked it with his arm. "I've come prepared this time Gray, this time I will claim Natsu's mark."

Gray glared at Elfman. "Don't get cocky Elfman. Ice Make Hammer." Gray fired a massive Ice hammer only to have it smashed by the yeti arm.

Natsu watched the fight with interest. He did find Elfman very attractive, and knew he would be a good mate, but he wouldn't take someone without Gray's permission. "He's a bit over protective don't you think?" Loke said sitting down next to Natsu.

"I think it's cute." Natsu said and he grinned.

Elfman tried to finish this fight but that ended in his down fall. He got to close and Gray was able to trap the rest of his body in ice. The ice broke and Elfman fell back defeated, his arm returning to normal. He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Better luck next time Elfman good try." Natsu said and gave a kiss to Elfman's cheek. Elfman blushed and steam rose off his face.

"As a man I will not give up!" Elfman shouted and Gray growled.

Natsu kissed the grumbling man easing his frustration. 'Oh well I got to keep Natsu's mark all to myself.' Gray and Natsu sat down, with Gray in Natsu's lap. The ice mage made out with his lover much to the jealous glares of various males.

To be continued


End file.
